


Mac and Charlie Hang Out

by spicysyd



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, gets nfsw later in a chapter, i dont know how to tag fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysyd/pseuds/spicysyd
Summary: Mac didn't want to be home alone while Dennis is gone so he invited Charlie to hang and have a movie night but things got kinda weird for Charlie when Mac gets drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first IASIP fic, I hope y'all like it and I hope none of the characters are too out of character. This is supposed to take place sometime in S12 before "Hero or Hate Crime".

**7:44 PM**  
**On a Friday**  
**Philadelphia, PA**

* * *

"Crab is so expensive, why is it so god damn expensive? They're not rare or anything so why are they like $50 each??" Dennis exclaims as he has one hand is holding a beer and the other supporting himself leaning against the counter.

"Crab? It's not expensive. You're thinking of Lobster." Dee says, correcting him as she wipes some shot glasses with a rag.

Dennis' voice began to rise, "No, no, no. I'm talking about Crab. When was the last time you had it? Oh never because that shit is too damn expensive for how common they are!" He then huffed in frustration from his sister.

Dee then puts her hands to the sides and looks to Dennis, "Dennis, you're talking about lobster. That expensive shit they got at fancy restaurants? That's lobster. Not the pathetic little wimpy rounded things you see at the beach."

Mac is just sitting on a barstool at the bar, sipping a bottle of beer and listening to Dennis and Dee's conversation (or rather argument at this point) behind the counter. Their argument continued on. At first, Mac found it somewhat entertaining enough to drink to. He internally took Dennis' side about crabs because he felt like Dennis tended to be right at most things. But after 20 minutes he began to grow just tired and frustrated from the two siblings yelling from the argument. but he finally felt relief and bliss when they got frustrated enough to walk in opposite directions from one another. Dennis going out the front door and Dee going out the back. This left Mac to be alone at the counter. He sighed.

Charlie came out of the back office, looking dirty as usual from Charlie work. "What the hell was going on out here?" Charlie asked as he plopped down next the Mac in exhaustion.

"Wha-? Jesus, you're late. This all started 20 minutes ago, where were you?" Mac asked in confusion but then notices the smudges all over Charlie and the strong odor coming from him. "and what the hell were you doing? Were you eating cheese in the office again?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and slightly sighed, "No, I was up in the vents cleaning out the rat traps, dude."

"...and eating the cheese?" Mac said as he raised an eyebrow and took a swig of his beer.

Charlie said quiet, not wanting to answer Mac's judge-filled question. "...so what the hell was going on out here?" He said as he leaned over the counter and grabbed a beer.

Mac slightly shook his head and rolled his eyes already knowing the answer to his own question due to the lack of a response from Charlie, "Dennis and Dee were arguing about Crab or Lobster being more expensive."

"Oh, why did they even start that argument?" Charlie asked in curiosity.

"Don't know. Dennis randomly started talking about the prices of crab then Dee hopped in saying Lobster is more pricey."

"Ah man, all seafood is pricey. It's better to do it yourself, go to the water, and grab what you can. Like those chip things that are by boats."

"Chip-? Charlie! Those are barnacles! This is why we don't go back to the beach or docks anymore!" Mac sighs and rubs his face. He wasn't mad or frustrated, just a bit... disgusted. But that was Charlie for ya. Just a weird... charm? no... trait, of him that Mac got use to ever since they were kids.

"Whatever man, you gotta try sometime." Charlie said, then finishing off his bottle. He started to get up from his seat, "Welp, gotta get back to work."

"Wait!" Mac exclaimed. This random frantic outburst from Mac caught Charlie's attention and stopped him in his tracks.

Mac didn't have anything going on for him for the night. Dennis was going out doing god knows what for the night so Mac was going to be alone at the apartment by himself. Mac hated being alone, he always needed the company of someone with him. He's a depended person. He just wanted someone to hang with. He cleared his throat, "Wanna call it quits for the night since everyone left already?"

Charlie was confused and didn't know if or what Mac's motive could've been. But after a long day's work of bashing rats, changing traps, cleaning toilets, and dealing with the storage room he didn't really care to continue, "Sure man. Let me wash up in the sink then shoo out the last people here then we can close up."

"Wash up in the sink? Bro, just... come back to my place to use the shower." Mac offered. Mainly due to having someone be around him, but also because he figured it's been a while since Charlie had an actual shower.

"Wait... Why? The sink is good enough, and won't Dennis get upset at me using your guys' shower?" Charlie said, raising his brow.

"Because the sink ain't good enough, man! Maybe for hands but not enough for your whole body. And Dennis will be out for the night so I got the place to myself. We can even hang afterwards..." Mac added in the last sentence a little more quietly and quickly.

"Alright. I think it'll be pretty neat. 's been a while since we just hanged." Charlie said with a small goofy smile. "Then I'll just shoo out the bums and we'll head out.” He then went to go shoo the last 3 guys. Mac smiled because he felt comfort in not being alone for the night.

After a few moments, they lock things up and start to head out to Mac and Dennis’ apartment. As they walk side by side to the apartment, Mac asks Charlie, “Frank isn't gonna like freak out or anything when he sees you're not home, right?”

Charlie shook his head, “Nah man, he's probably hanging out under the bridge or with Z or somethin’. There's some nights where he doesn't even come back to the apartment, so he shouldn't be.” Mac nodded knowing that sounded like something that Frank usually does.

Moments later they arrive at the apartment. Mac let Charlie in and locked the door behind him. “Why’d you lock it? What if Dennis comes back?” Charlie asks in confusion.

“Then he can use his keys to unlock the door…? We lock the door so people don't come in and steal out shit, Charlie. Bro, don't tell me you and Frank _still_ don't keep the door unlocked.”

“Okay but like it makes it easier to just go inside.”

“Yeah, easier for people to go in and steal your shit?? You do realize where you live right? Do you guys not have a spare key or something??” Mac sighed, he knew that this conversation would go nowhere. “Just… Let's drop it. Go shower, I'll pick a movie, grab us some drinks, order a pizza, and we can chill, alright?”

Charlie nodded in agreement to the plan, “Alright, sounds good.” He started to head to the bathroom to shower.

After some time, Mac managed to pick out the movie and order his and Charlie’s favorite pizzas but hasn't heard the shower water turn on yet. He was a touch concerned and went to the bathroom door. “Charlie? You doing okay, bud?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Just… uh… showering.”

“Bullshit bro, the water hasn't even turned on. what are you doing in there?”

A moment of silence went by before Charlie opened the door and said quietly, “...I need your help.”

Mac was confused, “With what?” Charlie directed him towards the shower and looked at the bottles.

“I don't know which ones to use…”

Mac forgot that Charlie has trouble reading. In the past, he has taught him a little bit to read certain words but it's been a while since they last have had the chance to have a reading session. Mac nodded in agreement to help Charlie and picked out his bottles to use. He arranged them in order to make it easier for Charlie, “Shampoo, Conditioner, Body Wash. Got it?” Charlie nodded and thanked him.

After 30 minutes, Charlie finished taking the shower. Mac was setting up the coffee tablet with their food and drinks, “Hey, you finished shower-?” He looks up and away from the table to see the short man wearing his blood, sweat, and god knows what else stained clothes from earlier. Mac completely forgot how dirty Charlie’s clothes got from his Charlie work. “No, no, no, you can't wear that. You're finally clean, you shouldn't wear those dirty clothes.”

“What other choice I got, man? I didn't _expect_ to be showering at your place so sorry I didn't bring an extra change of clothes.” Charlie said as he shrugged.

“Look just… I'll lend you some clothes while I wash those.” Mac said as he started heading to his room.

“Mac… Why are you being so nice to me today…? Do you know something I don't…? Am I gonna die?” Charlie said. He knew his friend cared for him, but it was confusing to see it so… apparent for once. “I-I mean like thank you but still, just wondering like why man? What gives?”

Mac stopped, realizing that not even he knew why. It wasn't just to have someone over, he could've just invited him over but… he didn't know why he offered to let him shower or borrow his clothes. Charlie waited for his response and Mac looked to him to answer, “No. Just… it’s ‘cuz you're my bro, man. Y’know?” Charlie shrugged. he couldn't argue with that. Mac went into his room to find a shirt that would fit Charlie. He took a shirt he’s had for a while and some extra pants. He went back and gave the clothes to Charlie. “Here, go change and I'll wash your clothes.” Charlie nodded and went to follow Mac’ instructions. A few moments later, he came out wearing the clothes that were given to him. The shirt was a little baggy but nothing too different than the usual shirts he wears, but the pants were longer than the normal length of his pants so the bottoms would bunch up and drag against the floor. Charlie didn't mind though, he kinda liked it. The clothes have a small but pleasant scent to them that smelled like Mac.

Mac saw Charlie and couldn't help but give a little smile and happy huff, “Ayy, there you go! Fresh and clean. For once.” Mac added the last part not to look like he's being too soft to him. He patted Charlie on the shoulder and went to grab his clothes to wash. Charlie smiled to feel the caring pat on the shoulder and went to sit on the couch to wait for Mac.

An hour into the movie, most of each pizza was already gone and about a total of 30 beers were empty by the two of them. Both of them were a bit drunk (Charlie was only tipsy while Mac was drunker than him. Charlie had a high tolerance to most things). Mac didn't know how or when it happened but he wrapped his arm behind Charlie and Charlie’s head was resting on his shoulder. He thought it was really cute to see him like that, he couldn't stop watching him in slight awe. He was able to study part of his face and he never really noticed but… he liked the little freckles that were all over his face. He thought they were… cute. Without thinking Mac gently asks, “Hey, Charlie?”

Charlie, having his head still rest on Mac’s shoulder, looked up to him, “Yea?”

“...did you always have freckles?” Mac asked as he absentmindedly traced his fingers against Charlie’s cheeks and nose, the place where his freckles were most dominant.

Charlie huffed a slight chuckle, being both genuine and kinda-awkward chuckle, “Uh, yeah I guess. I noticed them when I was younger but I never really think about them, man.”

Mac’s finger stops tracing Charlie’s face and he had a soft smile on his face, “Well they look pretty badass.”

“I never really thought of them being _badass_ , maybe cool but thanks, man.” Charlie smiles.

Mac smiles back, but as he gets a better look at Charlie’s face, he starts noticing new things he didn't fully notice before, like the beautiful color of his eyes. He couldn't look away. “Mac….? Maaaac? Mac?” Charlie was trying to call his attention. “Everything alright man…?”

Mac, in a slight daze still, nods. “Yeah bro, sorry. Just… zoned out there…” He still couldn't break eye contact with him though, the colors of his eyes were hypnotizing.

“‘s alright…” Charlie said in slightest confusion as to what was going on with Mac.

Mac looked down to Charlie’s lips, which were a bit more pink than usual from drinking. Charlie may be oblivious to a lot of obvious things often, but he noticed clearly where Mac was looking. His heart started to race. He didn't know what to do. Mac slowly began to lean in. Charlie noticed this and didn't know if he should lean in or pull away. Before he could act upon either choice, there was the sound of keys jingling and unlocking at the front door. Dennis is home. Even in Mac’s hypnotized state, the sound of the door snapped him out of it and he quickly pulled away from Charlie. Charlie was in a shock from what was about to happen but quickly pulled away too to be in his own seat. Dennis entered the apartment, hair a bit messed up and noticeably tipsy but self-aware. His eyes went directly to the two shaken up men on the couch, he was confused to see Charlie there… and… in Mac’s clothes…? Dennis didn't want to assume because you know what they say about assuming, _‘it makes an ass out of you and me’_ but he couldn't help but think that something is going on or something happened. “Hey… Charlie? Mac. Didn't expect to see you guys here…?” Dennis said as he closed the door slowly behind him from suspicion.

“H-Hey Den.. nis. Dennis. Hey.” Charlie said, still a bit shaken up in confusion from what happened not even a moment ago.

“Hey, Dennis…” Mac said in a slightly disappointed voice.

Dennis enters the apartment more, noticing the amount of empty beer bottles around the place and pizza boxes containing less than half of pizzas with a movie running in the background. He looks to Mac, “Are you having movie night without me?”

Mac looks at him, “Well… you were gonna be gone for the night so I thought I'd invite Charlie over.”

Dennis has a slight frown from feeling excluded from movie night, “Okay but like it would've been nice to be invited still…” he slightly crosses his arms.

Mac rolls his eyes, “Whatever man, I'll invite you next time, okay?” He rubs his face.

Dennis goes to the couch and sits in the large empty in the middle of the couch between Mac and Charlie. “So what are we watching?” Dennis asks as he grabs a new bottle of beer from the coffee table in front of himself.

Charlie didn't want to stay and be in awkward silence, “Uh… I think I should… go…” he said as he got up.

Mac looked at him in slight disappointment, “Oh, so soon, man?”

“Yeah, Frank just texted me that he got home and if I’m not there soon he’ll get worried so...” He started to head towards the door to leave.

Mac was still drunk so he didn't realize the lie Charlie was clearly telling, “Oh, alright man. Need help heading home?”

“No man, I'm good, see you guys tomorrow…” Charlie said as he left the apartment quickly.

Dennis looked to Mac, “What was that about…?” Mac shrugged. Dennis decided not to go to into it because he could tell that Mac was drunk.

“I think I'm gonna head to bed man, gonna call it a night.” Mac said, getting up from the couch.

“Wha-? You're not gonna stay for movie night?” Dennis said with a slight attitude.

“No bro, I-I’m just gonna call it a night… Good night…” Mac slightly slurred out as he kinda stumbled to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is still a bit confused and shaken up by last night. Dennis wants to know why Charlie has been acting differently.

**10:03 AM  
On a Saturday  
** **Philadelphia, PA**

* * *

 

He was a couple hours late but Charlie finally showed up to the bar, still wearing Mac’s t-shirt from last night and but wore his own pants instead of Mac’s pajama bottoms. Charlie was kind of dreading to go into work, he didn't want to have things be awkward with him and Mac. He tried his best to think of different excuses to not show up but he knew none of them would work. Sick? No, they'll make him chug cough medicine again and do Charlie work. Cancer? They won't fall for that again. Food poisoning? Let's be real, Charlie’s ate so many things (both edible and non-edible) that he probably gets it daily and doesn't realize it. He literally eats cat food every night to go to sleep.

Anyhow, Charlie knew he had to face the music and go into work. He was greeted by Dennis, who was behind the counter, “Charlie, where the hell were you?? The bathroom is shit and there are cobwebs and dust everywhere.” Dennis then looked up to Charlie to realize the look he had. Charlie never really had _that_ look. It was a look that would concern anyone in the gang any day of the week. Where they all knew that something was wrong with Charlie, that something was on his mind. Dennis shifted his weight to show his genuine interest and curiosity as to why Charlie had _that_ look. “Whoa, everything alright Charlie? Not to kick you when you're down but, you look like shit man. What gives...?”

“Nothing man.” Charlie said, shaking his head and looking away slightly.

It was just then that Dennis realized that Charlie wasn't wearing his usual army green jacket or one of his like 6 t-shirts. It was Mac’s shirt that he was wearing from last night. “Isn't that Mac’s shirt…?” Dennis asked in confusion.

Charlie’s heart jumped up in fright that Dennis noticed and he looked at him, “Oh, uh, yeah I guess.”

“You “guess”? It's either it is or it isn't.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

Dennis was surprised by Charlie snapping at him. Charlie does snap back when he gets defensive, which isn't uncommon, but it was still a bit surprising for Dennis to hear him do that. “I was just curious man, take it easy.” Dennis then grabbed a bottle of beer and put it in front of Charlie for him to sit down. Charlie stayed quiet and decided to take the beer offered by sitting down and opening it. “Look… I know you're not _you_ right now, alright? It’s pretty apparent man. But like, maybe you can cut that shit out if you talk? Does this all have something to do with last night?” Dennis asked as he wiped off the counter and change out the bowl of nuts.

Charlie didn't want to answer but gently shook his head, “No, alright? Just…let me go do the Charlie work.” He drank most of the bottle in one gulp.

“Look, man, I couldn't give less of a shit if I'm gonna be honest. But like, it sucks to leave that shit is pent up. But if you really don't wanna talk about, then I'll leave it be.” Dennis said as he shrugged.

Charlie finished the rest of the drink and got up from his seat, “...thanks.” He began heading towards the bathrooms to clean. As he was heading into the bathroom, Frank walked in from the back alley door. He headed towards the counter, where Dennis was since no one else was around.

“Alright, so last night I was drunk and high as shit in a club and thought of a way to bring back the Wolf Cola shit. People are still upset about the overseas bullshit on it, but what if we just renamed it? Same product, but just a new name and label so people _think_ it's something new!” Frank let out a little proud laugh. Dennis just rolled his eyes at his father.

“Frank, we're done with the Wolf Cola shit. _That_ is the main definition of a dead plan. Also what the shit were you doing at a club last night??”

“Me and Artemis were both in the mood to bang so we thought it would be fun at a club high as shit.” Frank laughs again but then I dies down a little, “...but then we woke up in the trash outside the club covered in hot dogs, booze, and peanut butter this morning. Still, we've woken up to being covered in worse things after waking up in the trash.”

Dennis rubbed his face, “Frank. That's gross. Both of you, just gross. Why was there even other times for you guys waking up in trash covered in shit?? I- Jesus, I don't need to know that shit.” Suddenly Dennis realized something, “Wait… You said last night you were at the club with Artemis…?”

“Yeaaaah…? Ain’t that what I just told you?” Frank asked, confused at where Dennis was trying to get at.

“Yeah but… you also said you woke up in the trash outside the club…? Meaning you both slept there all night…?”

“Yes! Where the shit is this goin’??” he asked impatiently.

“Charlie said last night that you texted him that you got home and he said that you would get worried if he didn't come back…”

Frank took a little step back and shook his head and hands, “Wha-? No, no, no, I was too busy with Artemis. Charlie knows if I ain’t home I'm out doing shit for the night.”

“Then… why did he lie about that…? Or rather… what happened last night for him to use that lie to leave…?”

Frank took a seat at the counter, “Whaddya talkin’ about?” He was confused about the situation.

Dennis lowered his voice a bit just in case either Mac would hear from the back office or Charlie would hear from the bathroom, “Well last night, I came back to the apartment and I walked in to see Mac and Charlie having movie night without me. I was just a touch _hurt_ that they excluded me, whatever, but I saw that Charlie was shaken up and he was wearing Mac’s clothes…? I don't know what happened, but I'm almost certain _something_ happened.”

Frank lowered his voice too from seeing that Dennis lowered his, “What the shit does that mean though? Did they _baang_? We've all always known about Mac, but Charlie?”

“I mean… He's never really had a girlfriend or bang any women other than Stacy Corvelli back in highschool and that Russian chick. I tried asking him about last night when he came in but he just gave me attitude and snapped at me. Maybe-” Dennis stopped when he saw Charlie coming out of the bathroom.

Frank looked to him to greet him, “Hey Charlie!”

Charlie looked at Frank and forced a small smile for him, “Hey Frank...” He quickly heading towards the back office, to dust and change out the rat traps, before either Dennis or Frank could start asking questions. When Charlie entered he froze to see Mac working on some paperwork.

Mac looked up from his paper worked and smiled to see the scraggly looking man, “Oh, hey Charlie!”

Charlie was scared, he couldn't face Mac confidentially enough, “Oh, H-Hey Mac…”

Mac was confused as to why he was acting like this, “Everything alright man…?”

 _What do you mean “everything alright?”?_ Charlie questioned to himself. He didn't know why Mac was acting so calm after last night, “Uh… y-yeah…” Charlie looked towards Mac, not making eye contact but still towards his direction and rubbed the back of his neck, “uh… do… do you remember last night…?”

Mac was confused why Charlie asked him that, but now that he mentioned it, he didn't. “Uh… Not really actually. Like bits and pieces but not entirely. I'm guessing you left at a certain point because you left your clothes back at my place and you're still wearing my shirt.” Mac chuckled.

Charlie felt a bit of relief knowing that he didn't remember that Mac tried to kiss him… but it still didn't bring him to complete relief. He still had many questions. Why did Mac try to kiss him last night? Does Mac have a thing for him? Did he only do it because of his internal struggle of coming to terms of his sexuality (that everyone knows about)? And more importantly… why did Charlie even consider leaning in…? “Oh, uh, yeah. Dennis came back and kinda kicked me out.” Charlie said, not wanting to use the lie last night because he knew that Mac would remember that he told him Frank was going to be gone all night prior to drinks.

“Oh… I think I remember that…? I mean… I just remember Dennis coming home, sitting down, getting upset… Oh, ‘cuz of movie night, that's right. But everything else is a bit fuzzy…” Mac said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Charlie slightly panicked, not wanting Mac to think about it too much and remember so he tried to redirect the conversation, “Yeah. Uh, sorry about your shirt and leaving my clothes there.”

“Ah, it's not prob man. Maybe you can come by after work again to grab them and give me my shirt back…? Y’know, if you don't stain it too much from any rat bashings.” Mac chuckled slightly at his last sentence.

Charlie felt a lump in his throat when Mac asked, he didn't want any chance for Mac to remember, “What about Dennis? Won't he get mad again about movie night?”

“We won't watch movies so he doesn't get upset like last time. We can just hang for a bit since we didn't get too much time to do last night. Plus Dennis will probably just stay in his room or something.”

 _Shit._ Charlie couldn't really say no without concerning Mac, “Uh, sure man. That sounds great.”

“Nice, it's a plan then!” Mac smiled from joy from being able to hang with his best friend. Charlie nodded in agreement and started to dust the office as Mac went back to the paperwork. There were some moments though that Mac would glance towards Charlie as he was facing away, cleaning, and would admire him for a moment. He's not sure why he would do that but tried his best to quickly snap out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though it was a small error, I accidentally got the day of the week wrong, I put "On a Sunday" instead of "On a Saturday" in the beginning. My apologies for any confusion to those who have already read this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac brings Charlie to the apartment so they can talk about things they need to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER/Warning:  
> Things get a little spicy towards the end of this chapter... just a little.

Later that night, as they closed up the bar, Mac waited outside for Charlie so they could walk to the apartment. Dennis came out of the bar to see Mac just waiting outside, “Oh, hey man. Why haven't you head home yet…? You left like 20 minutes ago.”

“Oh, I'm just waitin’ on Charlie.” Mac said with a little smile.

Dennis raised a brow, “Waiting on Charlie…? Why? He's usually the last one out.”

“No, I know, but we made plans again tonight for him to get his clothes and for us to hang since we didn't really get to last night since you… kicked him… out...” Mac explained.

“Wait… Get his clothes…? Kicked him out? What are you talking about?” Dennis askes, confused at the whole situation.

“Oh well yesterday I let him use our shower since it's been like forever since he's has a proper one, and I washed his clothes for him while I was at it. And… didn't you kick him out…? He said that when you came home you kicked him out.”

“Noooo…? What are you talking about? I came home, sat down with you guys, and then Charlie said that Frank texted him that he got home and Frank was probably going to be worried about him if he wasn't home soon. Do you not remember this, man…?”

Mac was really confused at Dennis’ explanation. “Wait… Uh… I don't remember that…”

“How do you not remember that? How shit faced were you?”

“Uhhhh… Not a whole bunch, I mean I was drunk but I don't remember getting shit faced. I honestly don't remember all that much from the time we started the movie to when I went to bed. But… I'm still confused on the text from Frank thing… He told me that Frank was gonna be gone the whole night and he also told me earlier that he left because you kicked him out…?”

“Wha-? Dude… seriously what the hell is going on with Charlie…? Did something happen last night between you too?”

“What? No. We just got drunk, ate some pizza, and watched a movie together.” Before Dennis could add more to the conversation Charlie left the bar and locked it behind him. He looked to see Mac was waiting there with him.

“Oh, hey Mac. I thought you went home already.”

Mac tried to brush off any concern or suspicious thoughts that showed on his face to not alert Charlie, “Nah, not yet man. I figured it would be better for both of us to travel together.”

Charlie was a little surprised that Mac waiting 20 minutes on him, “Oh… Thanks, man. Means a lot to me “ he said as he showed a small humble smile.

“Shall we get going?”

“Yeah.” Charlie looked at Dennis. “You wanna… walk with us…?”

“No, I'm good. I'll just drive to the apartment. You both… want a ride…?” Dennis asked, not really sounded like he was positive about offering it to them in the first place.

“Nah, we're good. We'll be there soon, we're just gonna walk.” Mac said with a smile.

“Alright. Well, see you both again back at the apartment.” Dennis said as he got into his car and drove off.

Mac and Charlie were side by side, walking with each other. The tension between them was really awkward, everything was just silent. Both of the men had so many burning questions for one another, Mac decided to break the silence by casually asking one of his questions, “So Charlie?”

Charlie was a bit startled, not due to the silence being broken but just at the fact Mac was going to ask him something, “Yeah?”

“So… Can you remind me again how and why you left last night…?”

“Uh, Frank texted me that he got home and he was wondering where I was so, y’know…” Charlie got mixed up from his lies due to panic from Mac’s sudden question.

Mac knew for sure Charlie was lying, he wanted to know why he was lying, “Oh, alright… but didn't you say that Frank was going to be gone all night yesterday and that the reason why you left is because Dennis kicked you out…?” Mac raises both of his brows as he looked to Charlie beside him.

 _Shit._ Charlie knew he just dug his own grave. He didn't want to say why he left if Mac doesn't remember. He doesn't want to upset him. “Uh... Well… You see… Dennis had a look to him like he wanted me out due to the whole movie night thing and then I got the text from Frank because his plans fell through for the night.” Charlie tried his goddamn best to cover his ass from his lies.

Mac didn't buy it, most often he knows when Charlie is lying. This time it was so obvious that anyone would know that he's lying. “...are you telling the truth…?

Charlie got startled by the question but tried his best to stay calm, “Y-Yes…”

Mac felt disappointed in Charlie for lying to him, why would he do that? What was the real reason for him leaving? Mac figured not to push the answer out of him until they got back to the apartment to avoid any yelling from one another, “Fine.” The rest of the walk to the apartment was silent and awkward. Usually, when things were silent and awkward between the two, Charlie would try to cut it by either start talking about it or crack a joke but… not this time. I mean… what could he really say to this? Both of them entered the apartment and saw Dennis was getting himself a snack in the kitchen.

Dennis greeted them, “Oh, hey guys.” He grabbed his food and headed to his room, “I'll just be in my room so you both can talk about… whatever shit you both gotta, or wanna, talk about.” And just like that Dennis entered his room.

Mac glanced over to Charlie, “So Charlie, is there anything we should or _need_ to talk about…?” Mac crossed his arms. Charlie wanted to tell Mac at this point, but he didn't want to embarrass himself or Mac so he just shook his head. Mac started to get aggravated from Charlie constantly dodging his questions. He uncrossed his arms and lifted them up in the air in anger as he yelled, “Bullshit man! You've been acting weird all day! And you've been lying! Now tell me what the hell is with you!!”

Charlie so desperately wanted to yell back but tried his best to control his voice due to the probability that Dennis will hear. He just burst into anger and whispered a yell, “ _BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KISS ME LAST NIGHT DUDE!_ ”

Mac look of anger quickly faded and turned into a stunned expression. His face got red with embarrassment, that was not the answer he was expecting. I mean… he didn't really know or expect a certain answer but… he knows that he just didn't expect that one. His voice lowered too, not in a whisper but definitely lower than his speaking voice, “W-What…? What the hell do you mean bro?? When was this?” He asked, baffled still by the new information Charlie had just told him.

Charlie walked away slightly, towards the couch and stood in front of it. Mac followed behind him and stood next to him. Charlie couldn't look directly at Mac, so he looked towards the side as he explained, “This happened before Dennis came back... he interrupted before it could happen actually… We were drunk, watching the movie, and I guess I was resting on your shoulder and… then you started to… sweet talk me…? I dunno man just…” Charlie lets out a little sigh as he decided to plop himself down on the couch behind him.

Mac didn't know how to react, it slowly began to jog his memory. For once he wasn't in a full rage of confusion but rather in calm… panic…? If that's what you'd call it. He slowly sat down next to Charlie, “...what did I say…?”

Charlie’s cheeks get red and hot from remembering the things he told him, “Just… you asked about my freckles… and you thought they were ‘badass’… and when you said you asked about them… you dragged your finger on this part of my face.” Charlie, still not making eye contact but instead looking down towards the coffee table, points to his upper cheeks and part of the bridge of his nose to show Mac where.

Mac’s heart was racing so quickly at this point that he could hear it and his face was bright red. He gulped slightly before asking, “...did I say anything else…?”

Charlie shook his head slightly, “No but… you were just staring into my eyes, man… then to like... my lips…” Charlie’s heart began to quickly race too.

“And… then…?” Mac asked, he couldn't help to contain his curiosity.

“...and you started to lean in towards me… but then like Dennis came home before we… yeah…” Both of them remained silent, not knowing how to respond or continue the conversation.

Mac focused on Charlie’s wording of “before _we_ ” rather than saying “before you…”. His eyes look over to Charlie, “...did you lean in too…?” He couldn't help but ask that, possibly in slight hopes that he wasn't the only one to lean in.

Charlie’s face turned a bright red to a point that even the tips of his ears were red. He got nervous with that loaded question, “...no… I… no... I didn't have time to…” Charlie said, immediately regretting adding in that last part.

Mac’s heart jumped when he said that and he turned his head to look at him, “Wait, so… you would've…?”

Charlie quickly turned to him, immediately in a panic due to nervousness, “I-!” Charlie sighed and looked away from him again, “I… don't know, man…” Both of them stayed in silence for a while again, twiddling their thumbs. Charlie decided to be the one to be the one to cut the silence, “...Mac… are… are you like... gay…? I mean… it’s cool if you are, man. There’s no judgment. But like… Do you have feelings for _me_ or just guys…?”

Mac was shocked and immediately got defensive over his masculinity, “Wha-!? No bro! No, like… I… I don't… I like-! I’m not-!” Mac didn't know how to word his feelings.

“It's okay! It’s alright! Look I'm… I'm sorry I asked. You don't gotta answer, man. It's alright.” Charlie said, trying to comfort Mac, knowing he's panicking. Even though he wasn’t looking to him, Charlie gently put his hand on Mac’s knee, like he usually does when he's having a panic attack, to help comfort him. Mac couldn't help but to gently put his hand on top of Charlie’s to calm himself down more. This wouldn't be the first time he's done that, Charlie knows that he does that sometimes to feel more comforted. They both remained quiet, not knowing what to say. After some time Mac moved his hand to be intertwined with Charlie’s. Charlie was a bit surprised but also was a bit… in awe? He doesn't know why but… he just found it somewhat comforting and sweet. Mac slowly looked to Charlie, feeling embarrassed. Charlie felt his stare and decided to look up to meet his gaze.

“Charlie… I'm… so sorry that I… I tried to… kiss you… I just…” he looked down for a small moment then back to Charlie, “I don't know what I was thinking…” Mac said with some sorrow in his eyes due to his mistake. He really meant it.

Charlie took a small deep breath, “...it's okay.” he said with a tiny smile showing his forgiveness. He looked down slightly but then back to Mac, “But… I still wanna know… Do you… like... have feelings for me, man…?”

Mac was afraid to answer, so he just looked down and slightly squeezed Charlie’s hand more. Charlie knew the answer without Mac having to tell him. He felt nervous, but he also somehow... calm? from talking about this face to face with Mac. He decided to lean over and hug Mac to comfort him, to let him know everything is okay, how he feels is okay. Out of the gang, Charlie tended to be the one to have the most empathy for any and everyone and Mac knew this so he knew this wasn't just a pity hug. Mac hugged him back tightly.

After what felt like forever, they both slowly pulled away to look at each other. They both had small smiles on their faces. Charlie couldn't help but look into Mac’s eyes. He never noticed the beautiful shade of brown they are. They made him feel… calm. Like he was hypnotized. Mac couldn't help but look right back at Charlie’s eyes too. Seeing them in better lighting made them… more special. Both of them were at a standstill from each other’s eyes. Just… staring. Mac was too afraid of trying anything again, but he noticed that Charlie got a bit closer and looked away from his eyes to look down towards his lips then to return back to his eyes. Seeing Charlie do this made Mac’s heart pound out of his chest, as was Charlie’s. Charlie didn't realize what he was doing, he didn't know why either, but he didn't think or question it at the moment. He just… got so lost in Mac’s eyes he couldn't help but get closer. Mac looked down to Charlie’s lips then back to his eyes as a confirmation of what was happening. They both slowly closed their eyes and leaned in until their lips met for a soft and tender kiss. At that moment, both of them felt as if time around them had paused. It was just… an amazing and indescribable feeling they both felt. After a moment, Mac slowly pulled away to look at Charlie, suddenly snapping back into reality, realizing what had just happened and went into a panic, “I-I’m so… so, so sorry br-” Surprisingly, Charlie didn't want to hear his apologies, he was still in that moment of their kissing and he leaned in, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him, which interrupted him before he could continue. Mac was surprised but just felt immediate… relief and kissed him back with passion and affection. Mac wrapped his arms around Charlie as he kissed him.

After a few minutes of their loving and affectionate kissing, things began to get a bit more… intimate and… _lustful_ between the two. At this point, Charlie was laying on his back while Mac was on top of him. Mac’s lips slowly began to trail off of Charlie’s and go towards his neck. He gently kissed his Adam's apple, he then went towards the side of his neck, lightly kissing it, but the kissing slowly turned into sucking. As Mac kissed and sucked his neck, Charlie began to run his fingers through Mac’s hair as he let out small quiet whimpers of pleased sounds and his friend’s name. After some time of this, Charlie gently pushed Mac away from his neck so he can sit up and take off his (well… Mac’s) t-shirt. Charlie never liked to take off his shirts but… with Mac there was always an exception. Otherwise, Charlie couldn't for anyone else. Mac dazed at the smaller man’s shirtless body with lust in his eyes and smirked as went back to his neck, but shortly trailed his kisses to his chest. Charlie held the back of his head by his hair and moaned slightly when Mac started doing this. But their smiles and grins of love and lust went away when they both heard a loud thud come from Dennis’ room as if he just dropped a thing. The sound them snap back to the reality that was around them. Charlie quickly lets go of Mac’s hair as Mac quickly sat up, as did Charlie from realizing what had just happened, that there's still another person in the apartment, and that they were just out in wide open that is the living room still. They both sat there, a bit quiet and looking down. Mac rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh… so… uh… that happened…”

“Yeah…” Charlie said, still shirtless. He slowly looked to Mac, “You wanna… like… get out of the open and… talk about this….?

Mac nodded, “Yeah, I think… we… we should...” They both got up and headed to Mac’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men talk things out, confess to one another about how they feel, and things become... intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter is NSFW. So if you're not interested in that, just read part of the beginning (for fluff/confession) and skip! Or just skip the chapter!

Both of the men quietly and quickly entered Mac’s room. Mac had his back to the door as he leaned against it. Charlie was rubbing the back of his neck as he stood in front of Mac, unsure of what to say about what had just happened. “...so like are _you_ gay, man, or…?” Mac asked, unable to help himself.

Charlie’s hand dropped from his neck to his side as he looked at Mac, “No! Well… like… I dunno, man. Just… I like chicks so like… I guess not fully…? I just… I've never… done or felt anything like this with a guy… _that isn't you_ …” he looked down, red and embarrassed.

Mac’s heart jumped when Charlie added that last part, “...I've never done or felt anything like this with a guy _that isn't you_ either…” Mac said, showing  he felt the same. Charlie’s heart started beating fast. He didn't know what to say. He looked back up to Mac’s eyes and stared into them. Charlie couldn't hold himself back and wrapped his arms around Mac’s neck and gently pulled him down to kiss him sweetly with affection, love, and lust. Mac was shocked by the sudden kiss but couldn't help the small corners of his mouth form a small smile as he returned the kiss. As he kissed the shorter man, Mac’s hand searched behind him to lock his door then wrapped his arms around his waist. After a moment of them passionately kissing, Mac decided pick up the smaller man and carry him to the bed. He laid him on the bed and got on top of him to pick up where they left off from the couch. Even though he was enjoying himself, Charlie began to slowly have second thoughts due to questioning if Mac had any possible motives behind this and slightly pulled away from the kiss. Mac noticed he pulled away from the kiss which concerned him, thinking something is wrong, “Wha-? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong…?” Mac said with a slight panic as he looked down to the man under him.

Charlie looked at him, “Just…” he sighed and looked to the side before looking back up to the man on top of him, “Mac… are you doing this with me because you want to _with me_ or are you just doing this because you want to with a guy…?”

Mac was a bit surprised that Charlie would that question, but knew the answer, “...because it's with you, idiot. Look, Charlie… I… I've always felt something for you…” Mac shyly admitted, “I just… I didn't want to act upon the feeling because you're my best friend, I didn't want to ruin because I thought you didn't feel the same. I didn't know you liked dudes. And… I…” Mac looked down to the side, ashamed to say, “...I always felt guilty too… I feel like something more than friendship for a guy… isn't allowed.  That it’s a sin… that I'll go to hell…”

The answer shocked Charlie from how honest Mac was truly being. He felt a bit upset that's how Mac’s religious thoughts made him think that how he feels is sin but he understood how important it was to Mac so he didn't want to insult him, “Look man… You're not going to hell because you're gay.” He put one hand on the side of Mac’s arm to comfort him, “That whole “ _being gay is a sin_ ” thing is bullshit. Why is loving someone a sin? It’s not. So shut up about the whole religious hell bullshit. Doesn't God want people to be happy or somethin’? Dude, just be happy with whoever makes you happy…” he smiles softly, “Also, I didn't know I liked dudes either. I mean... I just… I didn't realize I felt some things towards you, a dude, too… I mean… I felt them but like… I didn't know if that was just a strong friendship thing or what, man. I was just… confused why I didn't have that friendship feeling I had with you with Frank or Dennis. But…” Charlie moves his hand he had on Mac’s arm away to gently reach out and holds the side of Mac’s face with a soft smile, “...now I know why, man.”

Mac felt… so happy and relieved to hear someone say that especially that someone being Charlie. Mac got a little teary-eyed, “...Thanks, bro...” He smiled.

“Are you… Are you crying…?” Charlie said with some concern and confusion in his voice.

Mac blinked and moved his eyes to be looking up to try to get rid of the tears, “No, I ain't-a pussy…”

Charlie chuckled and got the tiniest teary-eyed from happiness, “Shut up you pussy.”

Mac looked at him, “Shut up, I ain't the pussy, bitch.” They both chuckled. Mac leaned in to kiss Charlie again very lovingly with affection.

Moments after kissing, the affection became more lustful and Mac began to start grinding his hips against Charlies. Charlie let out a soft whimper through the kiss as he had both of his arms wrapped around Mac’s neck. Mac’s lips left Charlie’s to go to his neck and slightly suck on it again. Charlie whimpered slightly and ran his fingers through Mac’s hair once again. Mac decided to kick it up a notch and start grinding more as he gently bit Charlie’s neck. Charlie slightly bit his lip as a whimper escaped and clutched onto Mac’s hair. Mac’s tongue traced over the bite mark he made on Charlie’s neck. “Mac...~” Charlie moaned out with his breath. He couldn't help but start moving his hips against Mac’s more to try to satisfy himself for now. Mac grinned when he felt Charlie moving his hips against his. Mac put the grinding to a halt and pulled away from Charlie. He pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind him. Charlie looked up to him to see why he stopped and was pleased to find that his partner was now shirtless. Charlie sat up a little to get a better look of his lover’s shirtless body. He grinned from seeing his muscles. “Like what you see~?” Mac asked cockily with a smirk.

Charlie chuckled with a little grin, “Shut up man…”. Charlie decided to do a bold move and flip them to switch places. Mac was a little surprised at Charlie doing that but wanted to see what he was trying to do. Charlie started to softly kiss a trail from Mac’s chest down to the waist of his pants. Charlie pulled away and smirked as he started to undo Mac’s pants. Mac’s heart was racing from the excitement of what was going on. He decided to help Charlie take off the pants to make things more helpful and easier for him. Charlie threw the pants over his shoulder and he just took a moment to look at the bulge in Mac’s underwear. He was a bit nervous since he's never done something like this before with a guy. He just decided to go with what felt right, with what he thought Mac would like. He spread Mac’s legs apart slightly and started slowly kissing his inner thighs, up until he met with the bulge. He reached his hand over and started to slowly rub it through the underwear as he looked up to Mac with lust in his eyes. Mac was letting couldn’t help but just out small moans. He was looking at Charlie as Charlie was kissing his inner thighs and rubbed him through his underwear. Charlie started to lightly suck on his inner thighs and rub him more. Charlie felt him get harder in his hand and his moans getting louder. Charlie slowly stopped and pulled away from Mac’s inner thighs to hold onto the sides of his underwear, looking to Mac to give him permission. Mac was in a daze just from Charlie kissing and sucking on his thighs, but he nodded to give him permission. With that nod, Charlie slide off his underwear and throws it behind himself.

He stared at how long Mac was, he didn't expect him to have that length size. I mean… he never really thought about it _too_ much, but he still didn't expect _that_. Nevertheless, he was impressed. Charlie started to slowly rub up and down Mac’s shaft, he figured it was just like jerking it but instead of himself, it was just jerking another dude. Mac closed his eyes and left out a breathy moan, “Fuck… Charlie…~” Charlie didn't want to rub him too much to have Mac finish before he could even begin, so he just made sure to keep it at a very slow pace. Charlie decided to get a little cocky and lick the tip. This made Mac let out a loud breathy gasp from the pleasure and clutch onto the bed sheets.

Charlie stopped after a moment to get up and shyly take off his pants. Mac looked to watch what he was doing, he was still slightly dazed just from what Charlie was doing with his hands. Mac grinned slightly when he saw he saw Charlie fully naked now too. Charlie climbed into bed and laid next to Mac, Mac was a bit confused as to why he decided to lay _next_ to him instead of on _top_ , “...what are you doing?” Mac asked, confused.

“I'm just… here.” Charlie said, sounding like he's holding some information back.

“Why don't you get on top of me…?” Mac both suggested and asked.

“Well… won't our dicks like… rub and brush up against each other…?”

Mac had the most confused and perplexed expression on his face, “Is that why you're not getting on top?? Dude, yes! I mean… _that's_ where you question the gay shit when not even 2 seconds ago you were beating me off and licked my dick??”

“Well, soooooorry! I've never had gay sex before! I don't know how it works!!” Charlie said defensively. Mac rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Charlie to rolled him to be on top of him. Charlie was surprised but didn't fight it. Mac started to softly kiss his neck a few times before meeting his lips, Charlie kissed back with love and lust. Mac had his arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist and Charlie had his fingers running through Mac’s hair. After some time, they couldn't stand just making out, they needed more. Charlie pulled away, slightly panting as he looked to Mac with a slightly confused expression, “Uh… So… How does this work…? Do I just… stick it in or…?” Mac's eyes lit up in surprise and confusion.

“What do you mean ‘ _you_ stick it in’? What made you think you're the top??” Mac said defensively.

“Wha-!? ‘Cuz I'm on top of you??” Charlie said as he pulled away to look at Mac more.

“Yeah to ride me?? Dude, you don't even know what you're doing!”

“What?? Like _you_ do??”

“Dude. Carmen.”

“What the shit does she have anything to do with-? Ohhhh…”

“Yeah, so... I know what I'm doing, alright? It wasn't gay but… still…”

“Alright but… doesn't it... hurt?”

“If it hurt then what's the point of us doing this? It won't be as long as you trust me, man.”

Charlie was slightly hesitant about being the bottom but… he always trusted Mac and Mac always trusted him. They always had confidence in things they said to one another so they rarely thought twice about it. Charlie sighed slight, “...alright man, but this shit better not hurt…” Mac rolled his eyes. He kissed him for reassurance then reached over to his bedside drawer to grab a small bottle of lube. Mac opened the bottle and poured some on his fingers.

“Okay so before we actually do _it_ , I gotta… stretch you out... so it doesn't hurt.” Mac said, he felt slightly awkward having to say that. Charlie felt slightly awkward but understood and nodded. Charlie scooted up a little bit on Mac’s stomach for Mac to be able to reach him more easily. His fingers started to slowly rub against his hole, even though Charlie was expecting it, it still made him slightly flinch from this weird and new experience. He kept his eyes shut tight to slightly to not make eye contact and hopefully past this awkward part. Mac couldn't help but try not to make eye contact either, both due to him focusing on not hurting Charlie and just the awkwardness of this part. Mac decided to slowly push in one finger into Charlie. He slowly moved his finger in and out, before adding another finger after some time with just the first. He then started heard a couple of sounds coming from Charlie. He couldn't tell if they were pleasure or pain sounds so he immediately stopped and looked up to him, “Dude? You okay? Does it hurt-?”

“N-No!” Charlie said, with a slight pleased whimper as he opened his eyes to look down to Mac. He then looked a little down to the side, “...no, it doesn't hurt…”

“Wait… You actually like it…?” Mac huffed out with a small smirk.

“No! Just… shut up and continue…” Charlie said, slightly embarrassed but also impatient. Mac smirked and felt relief that Charlie wasn't in pain but instead the opposite. Mac followed Charlie’s command and continued. Charlie tried to contain the sounds Mac was making him make from his fingers but the small whimpers and moans kept slipping out between his lips. Mac noticed that Charlie was getting used to it and added a third finger. Charlie let out a small grunt when he felt the third finger but it was quickly followed by a series of whimpers and moans. Mac started to move at a bit of a faster pace. He noticed that Charlie was starting to move his hips along with his finger, Mac bit his lip as he saw how Charlie was desperate for more.

“You really want it, don't you?” Mac huffed out with a slight chuckle. Charlie was whimpering slightly still and slightly nodded, not verbally saying yes because he was enjoying what he was feeling. Mac wanted to hear him say it, he stopped moving his fingers, “Do you want the real thing?”

Charlie looked down to Max, nodded, and breathed out a soft “Y-Yeah…”

“What was that~?” Mac smirked.

Charlie got frustrated from impatience, “Yes! I do! Jesus man, stop being a literal cock-tease...” Mac chuckles at Charlie, he found it cute how he was getting frustrated.

“Alright, one sec…” Mac said as he grabbed the bottle of lube he left nearby and squeezes some into his hand to lube his cock with. “Look, here, just… take it slow alright till you get used to it.” Mac warned Charlie. Charlie nodded. He scooted back a little to be more aligned with the man under him and held up Mac’s dick as hell slowly lowered himself onto it. It took a long while for Charlie to have gotten all of Mac to be in him. The whole time was just occasional whimpers and grunts to be met with Mac’s constant questioning of “are you okay?”. Charlie stayed down his whole shaft before attempting to slowly move. Charlie let out shaky and breathy moans as he begun getting more use to this pleasurable feeling. Mac let out pleased groans as he felt Charlie picking up speed, “Charlie… you feel… so good…~” Mac moaned out. Charlie put his hands on Mac’s chest for support as he went faster.

“Y-You're so h-huge, dude…” Charlie moaned. Charlie then let out a loud gasp from the way where he was moving that made Mac’s cock rub against the right spot. “Fuck!” He exclaimed loudly as he slightly clawed at Mac’s chest from moving faster to keep rubbing against that spot. Mac grunted slightly from the scratches, he didn’t focus on them but rather focused on the pleasure from Charlie’s sudden shift of speed that made him moan and pant. Mac was looking up at the brown hair man that was on top of him, taking in the sight of Charlie. Not that he wasn't feeling pleasure or lust from him, but he felt something he's never felt during sex… a loving connection with the person. This connection amplified the pleasure because it wasn't meaningless, it wasn't just banging some random woman to “prove” his masculinity, he was making love to someone he truly loves. Charlie looked down to Mac and looked into his eyes to see the look he had a mixture of both lust _and_ love from staring at him, Charlie had that same look in his eyes too. He slowed down his pace slightly to lean down and kiss Mac passionately. Mac kissed back and held Charlie’s hand. Whimpers would slip through their lips as they kissed one another passionately, “I-I’m s-so close…~” Charlie said through their kissing with a whimper.

“Me too…~” Mac whimpered through the kiss as well. Charlie began to rotate his hips as he continued to ride Mac. Mac pulled his hand away from Charlie’s to put both of his hands on Charlie’s hips for support.

As much as Charlie loved kissing Mac, he needed more (as did Mac). He slowly pulled away from the kiss to sit back upright to pick up speed again. “Ah~! Fuck! Mac!” Charlie exclaimed in pleasure as he went faster. Mac moved his left hand away from Charlie’s hip to wrap it around Charlie’s cock and rub it to drive Charlie closer to the edge. Charlie gasped in pleasure from the pleasurable surprise. Charlie couldn't hold back any longer, “Mac! Mac!! I’m-!!!” Charlie began to yell before interrupting his own statement with a loud cry of pleasure from such release. He came all over Mac’s hand, stomach. and chest.

Seeing and feeling Charlie climax from him, Mac couldn't hold back either. “Shit! Charlie!! Charlie!! I-!!!” Mac quickly pulled out of him and rubbed himself for only a few seconds before letting out a loud, pleased groan as he came all over his hand, Charlie’s stomach, and a bit on his chest. Charlie tiredly unmounted Mac to lay next to him. Both men are sweating, laying on their backs, and panting fast at this point. Mac wrapped his arm around Charlie while the other arm was resting behind his own head. They were at a loss for words for what had just happened. Charlie was just dazed, so many thoughts were flowing through his head, like how amazing that felt, that he's never had an orgasm like that with/for anyone or even himself, and like how much he couldn't believe that Mac convinced him to bottom.

“...wow…” Charlie quietly breathed out between him panting with a small but cheeky smile.

Mac grinned happily and tiredly breathed out a chuckle, “...yeah.” Both started to slowly daze off from exhaustion from their coitus. Mac looked at Charlie and kissed the side of his head, “Goodnight, Charlie…” Mac said with a soft smile.

“Night, Mac…” Charlie said with a soft smile before they both dozed off.

But not everyone in that apartment was asleep at that very moment because Dennis sat in his room confused about the (muffled) yelling coming from the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Mac and Charlie's night together and Dennis becomes a bit suspicious of what his friends are doing.

**11:37 PM  
** **On a Sunday  
** **Philadelphia, PA  
**

* * *

Charlie slowly began to open his eyes to his first view to be of sunlight coming through the window. It took him a second to realize where he was but remembered and smiled. “Hey, good morning.” said the man that was behind him with a slightly tired morning voice and had his arms wrapped around him.

Charlie turned his head to look at Mac and smile softly, “Good morning.” Mac leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. Charlie rolled his eyes with a small smile and looked back forward to enjoy the morning cuddling/spooning. He intertwined his hand with Mac’s and they both just stayed there in silence for a few minutes, soaking in the late morning together and their thoughts about last night.

Meanwhile, Dennis had been awake for hours. He was sitting on the couch, watching the Spanish news to eye at the weather woman. But he had something else on his mind. He was still confused about the yelling he heard last night. He couldn't hear what was being said or really who was saying what. He just assumed it was Mac yelling at Charlie over something, he didn’t think all too much about it because they yell at each other for random things then make-up immediately by meeting halfway. Dennis shook off the thought and noticed that the segment was over, so he went to reach over to the remote to change the channel to something he can actually understand.

But then he noticed something that caught his eye. It was something on the ground beside the couch. His attention went away from the remote and went over to the thing beside the couch. He leaned over to pick it up and recognized it to be a shirt. But not just any shirt, he noticed the design and saw it was Mac’s shirt, the shirt that Charlie was wearing. _Why is this here?_ Dennis thought. His curiosity came back and got the best of him so he got up quickly and went to Mac’s room. Without knocking first, he tried to enter but the door was locked, which is something Mac never does. Hearing the jiggle of the door handle both Mac and Charlie got startled. They held their breath as they stared at the door. “Mac? You awake?” Dennis asked from the other side.

Mac then looked at Charlie to non-verbally tell him to hide. Charlie nodded went under the covers as Mac got up to put his jeans on as he headed to the door. He cracked it open enough for Dennis to see his body and not the rest of the room behind him, “Yeah I'm awake. Mornin’.” Mac says as he puts on a smile. Dennis squinted.

“So, uh… why did you sleep in so late and not get breakfast, man Everything alright...?”

Mac slightly gulped, “...It's a Saturday man, I'm just tired and wanted to sleep in, that's all.”

“It's Sunday.” Dennis said, correcting him. He had a slight doubt in if what he was saying was true. Then Dennis noticed the weird “sleeping” attire Mac was wearing. For as long as he’s known Mac, he knows Mac doesn't sleep shirtless and in jeans. He also noticed the scratches and hickeys on Mac’s body, “Hey man, do you need this shirt back to cover up those nasty, random marks on your body…?” Dennis said as he handed the shirt to Mac. Mac completely forgot about the marks Charlie left and the shirt that was left in the living room from last night. He gulped again and his eyes were moving around the room, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh… Thanks…”

Dennis crossed his arms and leaned his side against the doorway, “So how'd you get those, man? They look pretty... _fresh_. Also, what happened last night? Did you and Charlie get into a fight or something? ‘cuz… I think I heard some yelling. Also… wasn't he like… borrowing that shirt? Why'd he leave it behind?” Dennis asked all these questions very calmly but Mac could tell from his tone of voice that he was full of suspicion.

He was surprised by all these questions coming at him all at once, “No, just… I got these the other day. Me and Charlie just hanged last night, we didn't argue or fight, we just talked and nothing was wrong with him. Nothing else happened, he just took his clothes back when went home. That’s all.”

Dennis nodded, knowing all that was bullshit. Mac is a fast talker when he lies, “Uh-huh… well, maybe I’ll call him in a bit to check up on him. Alright man, well hope those cuts and bruises get better.” Dennis said with a small fake smirk that showed he _knows_ something is up. Mac gulped once more and nodded.

“Thanks… I'll… be out in a bit.” Mac said as he closed the door. He quickly returned to bed. Mac whispered, “Fuck that was really close…”

Charlie came out from under the sheets, “You don't think he knows. right?” Charlie asked, whispering back. Mac shook his head.

Dennis was on the other side of the door still and pulled out his phone. He went to his contacts and decided to call up Charlie. He didn't bother to put his ear to the phone because hearing Charlie pick up wasn't the thing he was listening out for. As expected, he heard Charlie’s ringtone loudly come from Mac’s bedroom. Both Mac and Charlie quickly panicked and tried to frantically find his flip phone. Charlie grabbed it and saw a quick flash of the caller ID before he automatically opened to answered in a panic, “H-Hello?” he said in a low voice.

Dennis put his ear to the phone, “Hey Charlie, I wanted to call to see how you're doing bud. Everything alright?”

Still, in a low voice, he replied with, “Uh, yeah man, everything's good.”

“Oh good, good, that's good to hear. Did I call at a bad time? Because it sounds like you're whispering.” Dennis said, knowing damn well the truth of Charlie’s whereabouts is.

“Uh… Yeah, kinda. I’m….” Charlie looked to Mac for help. Mac started acting out for what Charlie told to say. He made a motion if he was holding something in one hand and eating it with the other (like popcorn). “...eating… _cheese_ …?” Mac shook his head and held his face in his hand. He then quickly tried to gesture again, as if he was watching something. “And watching…” Mac quickly looked around and grabbed a DVD case and pointed at it, “...a… case…?” Mac looked to Charlie with a bitch face. It took Charlie a second to realize what Mac meant, “...a movie! I'm eating cheese and watching a case movie. At the movie theater.” Mac gave Charlie a half-hearted thumbs up to Charlie as if to signal him _good enough_.

Dennis held his face in his hand, “You're… eating cheese... while watching a movie… about a case... because you're at the movie theater…?”

“...yeeeees…?”

Dennis pulled his hand away from his face, “and you're not in Mac’s room right now, having a sleepover?”

Charlie’s eyes lit up in shock, he looked to Mac in disbelief, “...nooo?”

Dennis made a bitch face from the obvious lie that Charlie was telling. Dennis banged on door 3 times, loud enough for him to hear his own banging through the phone. This startled both Mac and Charlie from the sudden banging, “...did I just hear the sound of banging on a door through the phone?” Dennis asked, with his patience running thin.

Charlie looked at the phone, unsure of his own response, “...no… that was… the movie…?”

“Charlie! God damn it! I know you're in there! I literally heard your ringtone, the banging, and I can even hear my own god damn voice through the door!!” Dennis yelled, finally snapping. Both Mac and Charlie gulped, not knowing what to say. Charlie just slowly turned to Mac. Charlie just slowly closed the flip phone to hang up. “Charlie? CHARLIE? GOD-” Dennis grunted in frustration from both of them not telling him what is going on. He just sat at the kitchen table and waited for either Mac, Charlie, or both to come out.

“So… What now…?” Charlie asked.

Mac shrugged, “Just…” Mac sighed,”...leave the room, try covering up this situation so Dennis doesn't get suspicious of what's going on.” Charlie nodded in agreement, he completely understands why Mac wanted to cover up the whole situation because he knew that the gang would give them hell for them being together. They wouldn't hear the end of it. Mac, they knew he was gay for YEARS now, but Charlie? He knew they would give him hell, Mac knew this too.

They waited a minute before they decided to get dressed and try to leave the room. Mac exited first to see if Dennis was there. Unfortunately for him, Dennis was. He got up once he saw Mac. “Why is Charlie in your room?”

“‘cuz he’s not…?” Mac said, trying to see if there was a last chance of convincing Dennis.

“Mac! Just-!” Dennis took a deep breath and sighed, “...I don't know what you guys are hiding. I don't know why you guys need to feel whatever you're hiding. I thought we were all friends, do you guys not trust me? Like-” Dennis let out a frustrated/nervous fake laugh, “-am I not included in bro stuff anymore? Am I not, like, worthy or something man? Just… tell me what the hell is up!” Dennis insecurities began to show. Mac knew that Dennis hated being excluded from things, that he took it personally. Mac sighed.

“No Dennis. Look… I'm going to tell you, you're right, Charlie is here. We talked, hung out, and he spent the night. That's it. We didn't want you to feel excluded from our bro time, so he stayed in my room. We didn't want you to blow this all out of proportion, okay?”

Dennis felt… some relief being let in on what happened. But he still feels like there's something Mac is holding back, “Why do you have cuts and bruises on yourself? Did you two fight?”

Mac rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing if he should tell Dennis. Not that he doesn't trust Dennis but this whole situation between Mac and Charlie is just... brand new. Not even 24 hours ago he came out of the closet to both himself and Charlie. Both of them went from being best friends to partners. So… he didn't know how comfortable he felt to tell Dennis yet. “No, we didn't fight. The cuts and shit is unrelated to this man.” Mac went to his bedroom door and opened it for Charlie to come out. Charlie slowly/shyly walked out, with the slightest limp in his walk (from last night) trying his best to not.

“‘ay man.” Charlie said, trying to act normal. He was sweating like a pig from keeping in the secret, Charlie was never the best to act cool when hiding something.

Dennis noticed the slight limp in his walk, “...you alright man…? The hell is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean…?” Charlie asked with slight panic in his voice.

“You're limping and…” Dennis squinted when he noticed a couple of hickeys on Charlie’s neck not registering that they're hickeys, “...bruises?”

Charlie quickly and “casually” lifted the collar of his green jacket to attempt to cover them. “What? No man.”

“So you two did fight?” Dennis said with full confidence of that being what happened.

“No man, just… drop it, okay?” Mac started walking out, “C’mon Charlie, let's grab some shit to eat.” Charlie followed behind him. Dennis was confused and suspicious. He didn't really care about being excluded anymore, because at this point he just really wanted to know what the hell was going on.

The moment they left the apartment building, Charlie looked to Mac and punched him in the arm, firmly but not with full force, “Dude, you gave me hickeys?? Oh my god, that's so gross! We're not in like high school. Dudes our age don't get hickeys anymore.” he said sternly as he walked (with a slight limp each step) beside Mac.

“Me?? Speak for yourself! You gave me some too! _AND_ you scratched my chest. Now Dennis thinks we fought.” Charlie just groaned, not having a come back from Mac being right.

“It was the heat of the moment man, shut up… Anyways, I’m surprised Dennis thinks we're fighting instead of screwing.”

“Yeah, me too, it's probably because he saw you acting all different since Friday night.”

“Yeah probably. You don't think he's gonna try to make us tell him what's really going on, do you?”

“I dunno. He might try but will give up when he gets bored.”

After a few minutes of walking and small chat, both of the men entered a sandwich shop and order their sandwiches. While they waited for their sandwiches to be made, Mac decided to ask Charlie about what had happened, “So… How do you feel about last night…?” Mac asked shyly as he looked at Charlie.

Charlie looked to Mac, he was a bit surprised by the question but not upset or anything, “I feel… happy. I just feel… I dunno how to describe it. I just feel… relieved.” Charlie says with a small smile as he slowly reaches over to hold Mac’s hand.

Mac had a small goofy/shy smile appear on his face to hear Charlie say that and hold his hand, “Me too man! Like… I feel like things are still the same but slightly different in the best way, y'know?” Charlie smiled from seeing how happy Mac looked too and nodded.

“I totally get what you mean. And… I'm glad about last night.” He said as he slightly held Mac’s hand more. They both took their sandwiches and headed outside to sit on the ground and eat next to each other.

While they were out eating breakfast (or rather lunch) together, Dee was in her apartment sitting on the couch, watching TV alone until she heard a loud banging at her door that startled her. “I'm coming!” she said as he turned off the TV and got up from the couch. The loud banging persisted and she yelling, “I SAID IM COMING!” as she walked to the door. The knocking continued which made her furious, she didn't even bother to look through the peephole. She just swung the door wide open, “GOD DAMN IT, I SAID I WAS-!” she was interrupted by her brother quickly went past her, barging his way into her apartment. “Dennis-! What the hell?! Why are you here?” She growls as she closes the door behind her.

Dennis looked to her, “I think there's something going on with Mac and Charlie.”

Dee was confused immediately from the lack of context, “What the hell are you going on about?”

“I think they had a big fight about something because they've been acting differently since last night.” Dennis explained as he sat on the couch.

Dee walked closer to stand in front of him, “They're probably gonna resolve whatever the hell they were fighting about. Why do you care anyways?”

“Because, Dee, they won't tell me what's going on! They've been hiding shit from me the past couple of days! I don't think they trust me. When I was asking them what happened they kept avoiding the question or telling me to drop it.”

“Oh my god Dennis, for Christ’s sake, you don't need to be involved in an argument between them. Plus how do you know they fought but don't know what they fought about?” Dee said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side.

“Charlie has been acting weird and lying about shit so Mac invited him over to talk to him about what was going on. I went to my room to let them talk but heard some yelling. Charlie stayed over for the night but they didn't want to tell me about it because they thought I would overreact to being left out!”

“I mean, you kinda are since this is their own private situation.” Dee said, giving him her two cents about it.

Dennis rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Look, this morning they both had bruises, Mac had scratches, and Charlie was limping. So I think the argument turned into a fight. I asked them about it but, like I said, they told me to drop it and then they left. I don't understand why they won't let me in on what's going on???”

Dee rolled her eyes from Dennis’ ridiculous behavior towards this situation but then processed the information that he told her, “Wait… Charlie stayed the night…?”

“Yeah?”

“...and where was he sleeping?” she asked as she uncrossed her arms and put a hand on her hip.

“In Mac’s room...?”

“Not on the couch? Alright… and where were the bruises again? Did they get like black eyes…?”

“No they didn't have black eyes, I just saw a couple on Charlie’s neck and Mac had some on his chest, along with the scratches.”

The picture became much clearer to Dee, “I don't think they fought…”

Dennis was confused and the expression on his face made it clear that he was, “Of course they did, what else??”

Dee stared at him for a moment, to see if he can realize it himself. He was still confused, “Charlie stayed the night… in Mac’s room, they both had “bruises” on them, Charlie was limping…”

Suddenly, the light bulb above Dennis’ head lit up. It was almost as if he heard a bell toll when he realized what happened, “...no. No way. They didn't-”

“Oh, but they did. They screwed. If they fought, do you really think Mac would let the guy he fought with spend the night in his room?”

Dennis was slightly stunned but that confusion/denial was immediately replaced with his own feelings from being excluded, “Why did they hide it from me then??”

“OH MY-! GOD DAMN IT, DENNIS. ARE YOU SHITTING ME?” Dee yelled in anger then heard banging against her apartment wall due to the next door neighbor telling her to keep it down. She turned her direction towards the wall that the neighbor banged, “OH SHUT IT LIKE YOU’RE QUIET ALL THE TIME!!” She then looked back to Dennis and tried to somewhat lower her voice, “ _That's_ what you're hung up on??? That they didn't let you in on their privacy about them having sex??”

“Well, I always let them in on my sex privacy.”

“Dennis, That's different! That’s not privacy if you go around telling everyone about every chick you banged! All your sex stories are one night stands, while this is _Mac_ and _Charlie_. They've been friends forever. I don't know if they're doing a friends with benefits thing or a something else but either way, it's different than one night stands with strangers. Sure it's weird, but its none of our business until they come to us about it.”

“But like… what if things get complicated and end badly? The gang would be split up!”

Dee shrugs, “I don't know, but whatever happens isn't up to us. It’s their business.”

Dennis crossed his arms and huffed out a sigh, “But if things don't work out, it will affect us all! The gang will split up, I would have to own a bar with two guys who hate each other, why can't I have a say in this? Or at least let it be known to me?”

“Denni-! Christ, you're like a broken record player. It's their business, alright? Even if it breaks up the group, we just have to deal with that shit. Now get out of my apartment, I’m tired of having to tell you the same thing over and over again.”

Dennis gets up, “Wow, looks like you truly care. You know if the bar goes to shambles, you’ll be out of a job, right?

“I sincerely doubt it will, Dennis. You’re over exaggerating. Just... leave before I waste any more of my god damn breath on this.”

Dennis scoffed, “I see when I’m not wanted.”

“WHA-?! You BARGED your way into my home! You weren’t wanted here!!”  
  
He just rolled his eyes at his sister before he left the apartment. As he walked out of the building to his car, Dennis was left to himself and his thoughts, “Them getting together will be the worst thing for the group and bar. If they're together, they're probably going to screw a few times, get into an argument, break up, and then the gang and the bar will be ruined. This _is_ our business. Both on a personal and business level.” Dennis made it to his car and sat down, trying to think of how he can make Mac and Charlie talk about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry it took a while to publish this chapter. I was busy with other things so my apologies! But I hope: you enjoy the chapter, that I'm not getting too OOC with anyone, and that I'll be able to post the next chapter soon!


End file.
